the_salvators_of_the_fake_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atum
After the Gods passed down their powers to the 8 royal families, in time the Seth clan became evil and began to invade the other villages. because of this the Horus clan and Anubis clan where extinct. it took all 6 kingdoms to overthrow Seth and the Apep he controlled. The decedents eventually made their own kingdoms and they learned to live in peace. in 1991 the Atumens where visited by Brock, and a new universe was discovered. Atum is protected by the Anubis clan who protect them from the Underworld. and the Seth clan protects them from the Apep that roams the skies of Atum. Atum becomes a planet of trade. Auctions are held here to exchange people, items, and money. the Kingdoms are closed off to each other and it takes days to reach any kingdom. Chaac the conquerer overlooks the 4 auction houses, and the Mortem Lacuna Kin overlooks the Sekhmet/Sobek families. 7 clans with the exception of 2 of the destroyed rule this world. Sekhmet Clan: The clan made of women and fire. the men born to the clan become the servants and protectors of the women. this clan possesses warriors with the ability to use the Eye or Ra. Sobek Clan: The clan made of all men, born to a army family, they all show exceptional talent. Many of the heads children are sent to other villages to learn the techniques. being a dark kingdom, the family fought hard to gain the respect of their people. Accociated with Seker Clan: The clan that focuses on artifacts and weapons and substances, they help the Seth clan to protect Atum from Apep. they stay to themselves in the mountains, protected by the Lions of Aker. associated with Falcons. Anubis Clan: The clan that protect Atum from the underworld, and the ones who guide the dead across the 12 gates. clan members posses the Eye of Horus, and are one the clans who went extinct during the Atum war Wadjet Clan: A clan of women with white hair and Shu nature, they joined forces with the Nekhbet clan during the Atum war and made a kingdom. they are fiery and beautiful. this clan protected the children and women during the war of Gods. associated with the snake. Nekhbet Clan: the Clan of tall women with black hair, they are kind and patient. they joined hands with the Wadjet clan to make a kingdom during the war of Atum. they are associated with the snake with wings. Seth Clan: This clan has members with Red hair and white skin. they grew evil and over took clans resulting in the death of the Horus clan, and the Anubis clan. the Seths are to be said to be the only clan to ever control the Apep. Horus clan: this clan is made of warriors from the sky, they are known for their strong powers with Shu. this clan is the one that brought Atum together to take down the Seth clan. the Horus clan became extinct during the War of Atum. each clan takes turns to fend of the Apep that roams the skies of Atum. Apep is the reason why WG and Durga never bothered reaching out the this world.